It's a wonder
by AnImaginaryKilling
Summary: 50 prompted drabbles;  Flaire FxL :  review!  tell me which ones I should continue as an actual fic!


50 Prompted drabbles.

If I recall all are based on Flaire (FxL)

I started this back in the summer…. I'm such a procrastinator. Lol :) well better late than never I suppose.

With that being said, if you notice anything that seems like it was stopped in the middle of a thought or ended awkwardly, or there is some bad editing, feel free to comment about it. It has been too long since I started this and over 90% of this was completed before I just returned the other day to finish.

REVIEW PLEASE! 7,100 WORDS GIVE OR TAKE SHOULD AT _LEAST_ EARN ME A FEW OF THOSE! :D

Enjoy ^^

**1. Tattoo**

"What's with that tattoo of yours?" Lightning pointed to Fang's left arm. "Why, whatever do you mean?" She questioned. "I mean, isn't that like wild and hasty thing to do?" Fang started laughing heartily. Lightning frowned; she didn't understand what was so funny. "You're one to talk, I've seen that cute little piercing you have on your belly button." Fang winked and walked away, leaving Lightning completely dumbfounded, blushing.

**2. Sent Away **

Fang hated when Light left her for weeks at a time for a mission. The front door opened, and Lightning stepped through. "Fang are you in?" She asked looking around. Out of nowhere, the huntress pounced and claimed her prey. "I'm going to show you just _how much _I've missed you." Lightning didn't know whether to be turned on by that or scared, either way she wasn't in control this time.

**3. Miserable**

I was always fine. After my parents died, I started working for the Guardian Corps so I could provide for Serah. That was all I knew, work and protecting Serah. That is until I met her, the Greek goddess, the tribal huntress and warrior. The one with the piercing Emerald eyes, the right with a small dot located under it. The gorgeous woman with the voluptuous tan body, and heavy yet sexy foreign accent. Now, that woman is gone. And now I'll never get to tell her how I felt, no I still feel, about her.

**4. History**

I don't have very many memories other than missions, Serah dragging me somewhere I didn't want to be, or my parents. But with her, she has told me so many stories of her hunts and her culture back from before she became a L'Cie. I find myself drawn to her, and want to know everything about her and more.

**5. Words**

I pulled my lips away from hers and backed up a bit to see her reaction. I found none. "Why aren't you saying anything?" I asked starting to get a little worried. Maybe I shouldn't have kissed her. "Come one Lightning! Say something." Lightning began to raise her hand and I flinched expecting to get punched in the jaw or get slapped. It never came, but what Light did do surprised me. She brought her hand up to my face and pulled me closer to hers. "Don't speak." Was all she said before I felt her lips crash to into mine. I've got a bad feeling about this, but I don't care.

**6. Hold**

They hadn't been able to catch up with the group that night because of a large storm, and decided to go looking for them in the morning. They took shelter in a tiny, ancient, abandoned shack they had found hidden in the forests of Pulse. There was only one bed and no room on the floor for another body so Lightning was forced to share the bed with her fellow L'Cie, Fang, much to her dismay. She got on the bed first and moved over to the edge as far as she could and turned her back to Fang. Fang then slid on behind her lying on her back, hands behind her head. Out of nowhere Lightning lit up the sky and an extremely loud rumbling followed suit. Light jumped, scared out of her skin. "Scared love?" The woman next to her asked in a soft concerned voice. "Hmp. I don't get scared." She said folding her arms. Fang shrugged and turned away. "Whatever you say." Suddenly there was another rumble much louder than the previous. Light squeaked and grabbed tightly to Fang's back. Fang turned and smiled at her as she pulled Light into a secure hug. "Don't worry, I'll protect you."

**7. First Love**

There they are again. Fang and Vanille sucking face that is. It makes me sick, clearly you can tell that Fang is very experienced when it comes to relationships and things like "making-out". It's not even the fact that they're both women. Just something about it irks the hell out of me, it's distracting me greatly in battle and I need to resolve this before it gets worse. But what do I need to resolve? I don't even know what my problem is. Serah and Snow going at it doesn't even get to me as much as this. Why? What is wrong with me?

**8. Proof**

"Hey what's your problem?" Fang asked, irritated that when she reached out to Light's face her hand was swatted away. "What's my problem?" She spat. "What's with you? Trying to get some from me after you and Vanille came back from doing maker knows what." Light looked at her angrily. "Whoa, whoa, where is this coming from?" Fang raised her hands in defense. "I see the way you look at her and you always run off together." Fang chuckled "Ah, is this what this is about?"Lightning just folded her arms. "Vanille and I are just sisters, nothing more." She sighed. "The reason we leave every so often is to just reminisce about the old days." Lightning scoffed. "Yeah and what proof do you have?" Fang grabbed her by her chin and kissed her. "This is all the proof I need." Light blushed furiously and Fang just chuckled and walked over to where the group was.

**9. Touch Me**

She closed in on me, capturing my lips with her own. I've never done this before, everything so foreign, not just her either. She moved her hands to fumble with my belt just below my bust. She began tugging at it till it came loose and fell to the floor, giving easy access to everything my jacket _was_ covering as she slid that off too. In what felt like seconds I was down to only my lingerie. I looked up at her and she looked like a predator in the wild, smirking, knowing they have got their prey cornered. The look in her deep emerald eyes left me petrified, as she pushed me down on the bed and began her descent on my body. As afraid as I was of that look, and how unfamiliar I was with this type of situation, looking into her eyes something inside me began burning. I was completely nervous when she got to my most intimate of places, and I was surprised by how she was taking her time and going easy. I figure that was out of consideration for me, obviously she could tell I'd never done this before. I can't think about our focus, about Serah, nothing. All I want her to do right now is, to touch me.

**10. Getting There**

I'm known for being a flirt, and not being a very committed person relationship wise. That all changed when she confessed her feelings for me. I was honestly shocked; I mean I definitely didn't expect something like that to ever come out of that stoic, hard ass's mouth. When she asked me out formally for a date, I was even more shocked and could barely muster an embarrassed yes. I was nervous, me nervous! Heh, it's a strange sight to see, I rarely go out with anyone let alone in this type of setting. What I would usually do is just go hit up some of the bars and flirt, looking for a one night stand, and nothing more. But this, this is all so new to me, and… I like it.

**11. Soldier**

Strength; vigor; vitality; durability; courage, everything a good soldier was expected to have, needed to have. Love and affection were not even in their vocabulary, soldiers were trained to be immune to such things. Infatuation, fervor, any emotions have to be locked away and the key must be hidden, where no one could ever get to or find. Lightning knew this and would shield herself from everyone else to avoid her key ever being found. But right now, right now someone has stolen her key from her, the key to her heart, and isn't taking their time unlocked the prize. _This can't happen, how could this have happened?_ Lightning kept questioning herself, knowing damn well that once Fang unlocked her heart and broke down her shield there was no recovering. It was obvious to her that she was not the strong soldier Lightning, no, she was nothing but a weak girl. A girl that no one has seen in a very long time, a girl named Claire.

**12. Gift.**

"Hey, glad you two could make it!" A cheery Snow with a Santa Claus hat on said as he answered the door. "Haha, how could we miss it?" Fang questioned jokingly. "Yeah and I bought the cutest presents for you all." Vanille chimed in. The three made their way into Lightning's living room, there was a tree there that seemed to be decorated with love. "Heh, Sunshine I didn't know you were so big on holiday cheer or decorating!" She laughed. Lightning scowled "That was all Serah's doing." "Well alright! Time to shut your mouths and open some presents!" Snow chuckled sitting down next to Serah. Fang picked up the last one of hers and noticed that there was a small envelope taped to the side. She then opened it and it read, **Do not open this around the others ~Lightning**. _Eh, what's this?_ But she followed the instruction and left the room while no one was paying attention, and she began unwrapping. _Oh my!_ Fang returned to the room blushing trying to hide a bag behind her back, smiling nervously. "Oh Fang, what is that behind your back?" Serah asked curiously. Lightning turned her head away from everyone to hide her facial expression. "Ahem… Er, nothing important." Trying to evade the question. All of the sudden the bad was snatched from her hands by a very sneaky Vanille. "Oh my goodness." Serah leaped over to Hope and immediately covered his eyes. It was in a **Victoria's Secret** bag.

**13. Death (Continued in 19)**

"I'm sorry to inform you, but.." The doctor held the bridge of his nose, as if trying to find the words. "There was nothing we could do." She had mixed feelings of shock and guilt. "What… happened?" The doctor sighed. "Well she wasn't wearing her seatbelt and a semi moving into the land beside her to pass, clipped the back bumper causing the car to spin and launch her out of the windshield." He paused, "now we didn't know if she died from being thrown out of the windshield, but then another semi came from behind and ran right over her, and her whole body was smashed and flattened." He placed a hand on Lightning's shoulder, as if to offer some sort of comfort, knowing that it must have been a lot to take. "It was a hit and run, neither semi stopped."

**14. Color**

Her own eyes were blue and she had gotten many compliments for them while growing up. She didn't think her eyes were that special, yes most people on cocoon had brown eyes and blue was pretty rare. But then again, _her_ eyes were something she had never seen before, a striking emerald that when your eyes locked it was like she could read your mind. She really loved Fang's eyes.

**15. Body (continued in 22)**

Ever since Lightning saw her at Palumpolum, she had been attracted. Everything she did was extremely provocative, to top it she was muscular but she was completely bodacious at the same time. Her outfit of choice only added to her appeal. Her sexy, foreign accent. Lightning swore she would have it no matter what. Now just happened to be her chance, it was well into the night and everyone else in the group had long fallen asleep. Fang said she wanted to scout the area, Light saw this as a perfect chance to win her prize, and took off a few minutes after Fang had left the scene.

**16. Tall**

She was faster, stronger, just as intelligent if not more, she got along with people easily and was very outgoing, she was drop dead gorgeous, and she was taller than herself. All of these factors left Light intimidated and self-conscious while she was in her presence. _Fang, why does she always have such an effect on me?_ Lightning asked to herself. She just didn't understand why she always stumbled over her own words when talking to fang. Was it jealousy? _No._ Then what? _You have a crush on her._

**17. Run**

She couldn't take it anymore, she _wanted_ her, no more like _needed_ her. She had no idea how she held back in the first place; ever since they met in Palumpolum, she's been having these strange urges to be next to this gorgeous goddess, to be _with_ her. Everything from her accent, the way she walked, her strange and outlandish outfit, her messy hair, the way she teased her. If she held back any longer she thought that she was going to explode! And there they were, she had all of a sudden took Fang's hand in hers and led her away from the group in a sprint; she had chosen for her and Fang to stay at the rear this time so she could go unnoticed. She finally stopped when she felt she was far enough away from their fellow L'Cie where they wouldn't be found. "Whoa, Sunshine, what's with you today?" Fang exclaimed letting out a long breath, slightly winded from the long sprint. This was the hard part and she knew it but wasn't going to miss her chance to confess, life of a L'Cie was timed and very short, she had to do this before it is too late and she'd die with regret. Lightning grabbed Fang's waist and brought herself up to Fang's lips for a lingering kiss. "I think I've fallen in love with you." She said shyly. Fang just laughed. "Well I think I'm in love with you too Sunshine." Fang sparkled. "Shut up." Lightning muttered before pulling Fang back down to continue.

**18. Living**

Lightning was a hardened Guardian Corps soldier, she was completely bitter about everything. The only other thing that could be said about her, and is frequently said about her is that she is a _Bitch_. Then there was Fang. Fang was a free spirit, a huntress, cultured, charismatic. Their abilities were for the most part tied, if not Fang was a little better. _How can she be better than me athletically, and in battle, and still be the way she is?_ Light questioned how they could be so similar yet so different. Fang had always been nice to her, teased her once in a while, but otherwise extremely kind to her. They would begin talking while on watch casually. Fang started talking about her days growing up on Gran Pulse, and her wild adventures. Lightning herself, had not had many interesting things to even bring up about her life so she more often listened with wonder, then sharing herself. With Fang's growing influence on her life, Lightning found herself enjoying it and actually interacting with people. _Thank you Fang._

**19. Hurt Me (Continued from 13)**

_"No Lightning! I am sick and tired of you trying to control me!" Shouted an obviously drunk Fang at her girlfriend of six months. "Fang, calm down, you're clearly intoxicated just sit down and stay here tonight." Light tried to persuade. "Well that ain't happenin missy, I'm going to my apartment and there's no ways anyones goin' ta stop me!" She laughed and grabbed her purse and keys clumsily, then stumbled out the front door of Light's house and made her way to the car. _'I should have never let her leave. DAMNIT! It's all my fault that she's…. she's gone.' The realization hit Light like a truck, she only wished that would have killed her, and she began to break down tears rolling down her cheeks. "Miss?" The doctor questioned. "It's all my fault."

**20. Future**

Where is this going to take us? I'm supposed to be here to save Serah. But now, what is my purpose. My whole life I have lived to do everything in the best interests for Serah. But now, I have met someone on my journeys and I haven't felt happier. I thought happy was seeing Serah happy. Now I am experiencing this emotion for myself, and it's tearing me away from my goal. Are we going to be together when this is all over? Does she even like me enough? I have fallen head over heels for this woman, and I don't know what to do. Do we even have a future?

**21. Lover**

I've been around the block, not new to relationships especially when it came to sex. I went through men like an alcoholic goes through a six pack. I've had so many lovers I couldn't even begin to approximate how many there was. I never had never actually _loved_ any of them, I've never been _in love_ with anyone in my whole, miserable, life. But now, everything has changed. It's been about two months since Lightning, the tough-ass soldier, confessed her undying love for me. When I heard it I was utterly shocked, not only was she a girl, but that she was Lightning. We all thought that Lightning was incapable of feeling such things, she obviously proved us wrong when she confessed in front of everyone and grabbed me with one hand by the waist and the other by the back of my head, and pulled me into a loving and passionate kiss. I didn't dare push her away, I knew I couldn't even if I wanted to. Now I am in a committed relationship. A lover? No. She was much, much more than that. She is my one and only, the reason I could never connect to anyone else like this my whole life. My true love.

**22. Help (continuing 15)-(continued in 25)**

Finally, she had caught sight of Fang sitting and leaning against a massive tree tending to her weapon. Lightning decided she was going to remain on the branch, ready to pounce on her prey at the perfect moment. Fang lowered her head as she was unintentionally dozing off. _Perfect._ Light smirked, _how easy._ As quick as Lightning, she straddled Fang's lap and took both of her victim's hands in one of her own and pinned them against the tree above her head. Fang's eyes shot open, she looked scared for her life. "Light? What's going on?" Fang asked struggling to get out of Light's grip to grab her weapon because she thought they were being attacked, until she realized the attacker was Lightning. "Hey, let me go!" She demanded, but Lightning wasn't letting up.

**23. Sleep**

Hope gasped, "What are they-!" "Shhh, don't even think about waking them, let's just be on our ways and leave them be." Vanille hushed him. Hope nodded even though he didn't agree with the scene displayed before them. 'Haha, Fang I can't believe you actually got Lightning, but you really should not keep yourselves so out in the open.' Vanille giggled to herself. She was going to praise Fang for a job well done, but scold her for not taking care of the situation afterward.

**24. Universe**

"Hey, Lightning?" Fang shouted. No response. "Lightning?" She tried again. Lightning just continued to stare at her with no emotion. Fang then walked over to Lightning and waved her hand in front of her face. "Hellooooo~ anyone home?" She sang. Lightning snatched her wrist out of the air and pulled her down on top of her without warning. "Hey, what's the big idea here?" She yelled, struggling to get her wrist free from Light's hand so she could stand back up. "There is nothing like you in this universe, is there?" Lightning whispered. "Huh?" Fang was completely dumbfounded; she had no idea what Lightning was getting at. All Light did was pull Fang into a long loving embrace. "You sure got an interesting way of showing things, don't cha'?" She chuckled.

**25. Make Me (continuing 22-sorry it's a long one ;])**

"You'll have to make me, but I warn you, I'm going to use all I have to have you." She stared hungrily into the emerald eyes of her victim which showed fear. Fang began struggling with all her might, but Light was still stronger and had the upper hand in the situation. "Fang, there is no way I'm letting you escape, so just give in." She said calmly right into Fang's ear which sent shivers down her back. "Why are you doing this Lightning?" She at least wanted to know why she was being attacked like this. Light licked Fang's earlobe which caused her to gasp. "I've wanted you ever since I saw you in Palumpolum, and I'm not going to miss my chance." She then began undoing her prey's clothing. She was going to have her by any means necessary, and she did just that.

**26. Poker**

Fang was down to her undergarments, and Light just removed her bra and took one arm across her chest to cover herself from her opponents hungry eyes. "You suck." Lightning spat. "Oh really? 'Cause it looks to me like I'm the one winning." She winked. "Tch."

**27. Drive**

She finally got the courage to ask Fang out on a date, and she said, yes! Now there date was long over, she had to take her date home. She wished that the night could have lasted for days. She was really falling for the Pulsian huntress, and hard. They were approaching Fang's temporary apartment, until she gets settled after all the L'Cie business, she is still getting used to cocoon life. "Just drive." Fang said, and Light was totally stunned at what she said but happily complied. "Where to?" She asked curious as to where she was supposed to 'just drive'. Fang smirked, "I was thinking your place." As she placed her hand on Lightning's leg. Lightning blushed madly _I wasn't expecting that at all._ And she nodded.

**28. Memory**

"What was Crystallstasis like?" Light asked curiously wondering what her sister was going through. Fang sighed, "If only I could only remember, at least I can make some new memories with you." She showed a shy smile, placing a hand on Light's shoulder. Light had the same expression on her face.

**29. Envy**

She's all cultured and has style; I'm in my work uniform for the Guardian Corps, and I'm as plain as a blank wall. She is toned and has a voluptuous body; I am also toned but I'm just average boring body type. She is tanned and has beautiful emerald eyes; I'm as pale as an egg shell and my eyes are just an everyday blue. She is outgoing and can make people laugh; I push people away and she makes me laugh. I wonder what it would be like to be her.

**30. Message**

Lightning suspiciously stepped into what appeared to be an apartment, but the owner(s) seemed to be out. _This was the correct address that was on the note from Serah, so what's going on?_ She mused, before making her was further into the house. **Lightning, meet me at the address from earlier in the message. It is extremely important. Love Serah.** Lightning read again. _This is really strange, and it's starting to unnerve me. _"I wasn't sure that you'd show." _Wait a minute, I know that voice, Fang? What the hell? Fang? What is she doing here?_ Everything, from the idea to the planning was all thanks to that sneaky little sister of yours." Fang had appeared from another room of the apartment. "Fang, you better tell me what the hell is going on here." The soldier said in a demanding tone, otherwise void of any emotion. "Well," Fang trailed off, idly scratching the side of her face. "You better tell me, and quick, if you want to keep your life." Lightning spat, impatiently. "Uhm, you see, well." Fang stuttered which Lightning found completely odd for the cocky Pulsian huntress. "Out with it already!" Light screamed. "Your sister thought that we would make a hot couple." She mumbled so Lightning couldn't hear it. "What was that?" She leaned closer putting her hand on her hip. "You sister thought that we would make a hot couple!" Fang shouted, blush noticeable even with her tan complexion. "A-…. A… couple?" Light could barely make the words come out of her mouth. "Yes, it wasn't my idea or anything, your sister just kind of, well, made me in a sense." Fang said nervously looking away from Light and began messing with her hair as a distraction. There was at least a minute of silence and Fang turned back to Lightning, "Light? Are you oka-." She was stopped as Lightning closed in on her placing her hands on Fang's waist, looking into her eyes. "Fang?" She questioned. "Yeah Light?" Fang responded, getting worried about if Lightning was going to unleash wrath upon her. "Shut up." Was all she said before pulling Fang close and taking hold of her lips. Outside the apartment, spying through the back door's window. "Ha, we told you Hope, they make the perfect couple." Serah laughed. "Yeah Hope! The ice cream's on you." Vanille chimed in happily. "Yeah, yeah I heard ya' already." Said Hope, who was already counting the money in his wallet.

**31. Breathe**

She was the one who always volunteered to do the night watch, but she didn't mind. She was trained to live on little sleep and to stay alert at all times. But what she liked most was asleep not too far at all from where she sat. It was Fang, she was foreign, exotic, absolutely stunning, and she was right before her sleeping. Lightning got up from where she was and sat right next to the one she's been so infatuated with. Even though everyone was under so much stress from all of the L'Cie business, she did have to thank the Fal'Cie who cursed her for one thing. Giving her the moment now sitting next to Fang just watching her breathe in her sleep, just that made Light happy.

**32. Storm**

She had always loved storms, the clouds, the rain, the flashes that would light the sky, and the song the winds would sing, she found it all very refreshing. Her companion on the other hand didn't seem to be having much fun in the storm they were walking in right now. "On cocoon, they don't have troublesome things like this." Lightning muttered. "Well on cocoon, they also don't have Lightning." Fang laughed right before a bolt struck from down in the sky behind Fang.

**33. Whimper**

Lightning was absolutely shocked at the noise that came from the Pulsian huntress at Light's performance and touch. Lightning just paused everything she was doing. She couldn't continue, the sound was just so odd and unpremeditated, Lightning actually had to take a moment to process it. It was a soft "Whimper?" Lightning continued her thought audibly. She watched as Fang slowly began to flutter her eyelids open. "Light?" She seemed to be unsure. Lightning had never seen Fang in such a state being almost completely submissive and _now_ whimpering at anything Light did to her. Lightning smiled, not a smirk, just a soft little smile. "It's nothing." She assured pressing her lips to the Pulsian's forehead and continuing.

**34. Breakfast**

Lightning awoke instantly feeling the hangover. _Ugh, this is why I stopped drinking._ She moaned to herself getting up unsteadily out of her bed to throw on her clothes that were- _Why are my clothes on the floor_? She looked down at herself and noticed there was absolutely nothing covering her body. _**Another **__reason why I stopped drinking._ She sauntered down the hallway into the kitchen. "Mornin' Sunshine!" Said a cheery, half dressed Fang announced. Lightning almost jumped out of her skin, she definitely was not expecting anyone to be in her kitchen, making breakfast, especially not _Fang? _"Fang, what are you doing here?" Lightning demanded. "Oh well this wasn't even _my_ idea now, was it?" She winked. _That's it, I am forbidden to drink alcohol for the rest of my life_.

**35. Curse**

This whole L'Cie business, the Fal'Cie, everything, how did I get tied up in all of this? My sister, the Fal'Cie had branded her, then I chased after her with no plan what-so-ever. It didn't take long for me to get a brand of my own, this brand, no, this _curse_ has taken hold of everything precious in my life. But, the only thing I could ever say was precious to me was my sister and her wellbeing, I never thought of anything other than that and this is why I'm here in the first place. Something has changed, all of the sudden I have had the chance to unconsciously think of something other than Serah. You know of those stories of someone coming into your life by chance and out of nowhere, and they happen to take the old you and morph you into something you could have never imagined? Fang did that for me. This curse is suddenly not something I fear anymore.

**36. Driven**

Everyone here, in this motley crew, had a drive. Sazh, for his son; Snow, for Serah; Hope, to become stronger; Vanille, to make up for what she's done; Fang, for Vanille; and Lightning, for her sister. "You know," came a voice from the background pulling Lightning out of her thoughts. "This whole ordeal is tough, yeah? But that ain't no reason to be lookin' so glum now love." Fang said coming up and placing a hand on Lightning's shoulder giving her a warm smile. Maybe there is more to fight for than she thought.

**37. Bond**

All of the people in their group had a bond, or rather a brand. But specifically two of them, they had something much, much more. They both were fighting for the same thing, their sisters. Both taught each other such valuable things, but mostly one more than the other. Though their brands are gone, and the pressure of becoming a Cie'th is no longer binding them, they still have their bond. This bond can never be broken.

**38. Beautiful Disaster**

The worst possible things to happen to them have. I lost Serah as she finished her focus and became crystallized, now I was even branded as a L'Cie. Fang got separated from her adopted sister Vanille, and she has to sit and watch us all as our brands progress towards Cie'th while she will be just fine and have to live we the fact all of us, but her will turn. We have all of cocoon against us, the very place that we are trying to save. Are we supposed to save it? How could any good possible come out of this? It brought her and I together, and I'm happier than I have ever been in my entire life.

**39. Rain**

They had split up into 3 small groups today, Vanille and Sazh, Hope and Snow, and then Lightning and 'her'. As much as she liked being together in a group with Fang, she was really intimidated by her presence. They had been walking for a little over an hour making small conversation here and there. Lightning wasn't all big on friendly conversation, but she tried her best when it came to Fang. All of the sudden Lightning struck from afar in the sky and it began pouring down hard. Fang grabbed Light's hand and began running. "What are you doing?" Was the only thing she could say about the sudden contact. "Getting us out of this storm." She smiled. _How are her hands so soft? _ Lightning asked herself. Light laced their fingers together feeling the sudden need to hold Fang's hand.

**40. Where You Belong**

_Woah! Hold on! Something isn't right here. _Shock and horror had overtaken Lightning Farron's face as she was trying to make sense of what had happened. _It couldn't have been a dream could it?_ She reached her fingers to lightly touch her lips. _It was so real, I remember it so vividly. _She quickly shot out of bed as she began to freak out. Lightning's eyes darted all around her large bedroom and then to the bathroom door which was open and had all the lights off. _And nothing is out of place… This can't be!_ She bolted out of her room and down the staircase, through the hallway, then _***CRASH!***_ . The floor can be very unforgiving, _good thing I had this cushion installed. Wait a second… that doesn't make a bit of sense. _She opened her and to her wonderful surprise and utter horror. "Fang!" Said person seemed to have been knocked unconscious by the sudden, and hard fall. Lightning went to the kitchen to get her some water and noticed what was on the counter. _She made breakfast_.

**41. Time & Tide (continuation of 39)**

They finally reached a small cave, and decided that they would wait out the storm in there. _She hasn't let go of my hand yet_, Fang smirked. Lightning let out a long tired breath, they had been running for at least 20 minutes and they were drenched. "You enjoying my hand or what?" Fang said, her smirk growing. Light looked down at their interlocked hands with wide-eyes and finally coming to her senses. "I was just-" _What was she doing? It just felt right._ "-Uhm." She was to preoccupied up until that point to notice that Fang had gotten incredibly close. "We don't have much time left, so let's make the most of it, yeah?" She said and without another word Lightning closed the space between them. _You are too right Fang._

**42. Burn**

"GWAH!" Fang screamed. "Settle down it will stop hurting in a little bit." Lightning said pushing down on Fang's wounds healing them slowly. "Watch where you aim those spells, it burns like fricken' crazy." Clearly Fang was unhappy with her situation but Lightning just rolled her eyes and ignored Fang's constant moaning. This whole time Lightning had been fighting the blush trying to creep across her cheeks. Fang _was _out of her sari, and Light was really having a tough time controlling herself. Fang saw this and she smirked "You like what you see?" She said winking at Lightning. _Damn._ Lightning mentally scolded herself for letting the blush get the better of her.

**43. Smile**

Fang spent all of her time on this little adventure fighting enemies, making sure Vanille isn't getting herself into any sort of trouble, sleeping, eating, and trying to get any chance she could to see the 'most beautiful smile in the world' again. To Fang, Lightning's smile was the most addictive sight.

**44. Missing**

"Where is it?" Lightning screamed running around her home in every room leaving nothing left unturned, furniture moved, clothes lying all over, and et cetera. Serah, Lightning's younger sister, sat on the couch in the living room just watching, silently, the sight before her. "This is supposed to be one of the most special nights in my life, and I can't find the damned thing anywhere!" Was followed by a frustrated scream. _She really is serious about this… all these years taking care of me, she Is finally doing something to better her own life._ Serah thought, a smile coming to her face. _I wonder how things will happen this evening…_

**45. Awe (Linked to 44)**

"Look, there are fireworks." Lightning pointed out. They were sitting on the balcony of the fancy and elegant restaurant, which was out looking the beach. There was no else there, just the two of them. "Ah, you're right, they're beautiful." Fang said as she turned her head towards the wonderful sight. "Ouh. That one is a pink heart!" Fang's eyes immediately lit up after seeing the elaborate heart designed fireworks. The next bunch of fireworks came up and it read "F-A-N-G. Fang?" Fang said confused. "Well that's awful strange." Lightning took this time to make her move, seeing as how Fang's attention was diverted to the firework display. _Just as planned_. Lightning smiled. Now the next started exploding in the sky, this wasn't just one word this time, but it read " 'Will you marry me? ' What the heck? Fang, will you marry me?" Fang gawked, completely taken aback. Finally understanding, Fang's eyes to where Lightning was sitting. Lightning was not there though. Fang felt Lightning grasp her hand, and her eyes followed the hand to it's owner's arm to it's owner's face. Lightning was there on one knee, and she looked Fang right in the eyes. "Fang," Lightning pulled out a small black box in her other hand. "Will you marry me?" She finally asked while opening the box to reveal a wonderful silver ring with a glorious diamond. Fang was completely speechless, but she gathered herself quickly to put everything she had into a response. "Absolutely. Yes, I will marry you Lightning." Fang said with so much emotion that she began to tear up from all of the happiness beginning to well up inside her. Then, no more words, Lightning showed to be just as fast as her name , cupping Fang's left cheek in one hand and placing a hand in the middle of her back to bring them closer as she kissed her passionately. The fireworks continued to produce the most beautiful scenery behind the two.

**46. Back**

"Light" Rolled in an all too familiar accented voice. Lightning slowly turned in the direction the voice was coming from. She immediately dropped all the bags with the items she had just purchased all over the ground. "Fang, is that really you?" She asked cautiously, not wanting to get overworked even further by another delusion. "As much as I'll ever be." Fang smiled. Lightning dashed towards Fang and tackled her, almost toppling the other over. Fang just embraced her. "I came back for you Sunshine."

**47. Coming Out**

"What are you doing?" Serah shouted standing in the doorway, astonished, watching her older sister stripping the clothes off of another woman. Lightning pulled away from Fang instantly and snapped her head around towards her younger sister, shock all over the three of their faces. "S-Serah.. What are you doing here? I thought you were going out with Snow tonight." Lightning said trying to avoid the situation. "It didn't work out." Serah looked at Lightning right in the eyes and frowned. "You disgust me." She then ran off and out of the house. Lightning sighed and looked over at Fang who still looked shocked as well. "Well that's not exactly how I planned that happening."

**48. Forever**

"Stay together!" Vanille shouted. "Fang, Sis!" A screaming Snow was reaching out his hand as far as he could in their direction, but her continued to float away. "No.." Hope whispered. The two in question lit up and the others could no longer see anything. Fang interlocked her fingers with Light's. "Ready?" She asked. Lightning leaned forward and captured Fang's lips with her own, "Ready, by doing this I am saving Serah, and…" She reached her hand in Fang's up to Fang's cheek, "I can be with you forever, and eternity."

**49. Water**

Lightning just sat calmly on a large boulder, watching Fang in the lake washing her sari only in her black panties and halter top, her weapon sitting on shore. Fang then made her way out of the water finding a tree branch nearby to hang her sari on to dry. The two items she _was_ wearing were now clinging to her because she was just in the water. Lightning felt an unstoppable blush creep across her face, and she couldn't take her eyes away from the figure before her. She heard movement in the way to the right of Fang, she snapped her head in that direction readying her weapon. She tensed when something grabbed her shoulder. "Relax, it's just me Sunshine." She smiled down at her. "I saw you watching me with those eyes." She turned serious and pushed Light down on her back. _Oh boy._

**50. Bad**

"I know it's wrong, Fang is with Vanille, I with Raines. But I just can't help myself, neither can she. It has been going on now for about 3 months. I was already in the Guardian Corps and had her join too after her and Vanille woke up. We would use that as our excuse to our partners to sneak off, and eventually meet up somewhere in the next city so we wouldn't run into anyone we know while we were out. Sooner or later we'd make out way to a nice hotel and get one of the better suites available, which wasn't much of an expense to us because we tend to make quite a large amount in our line of work. We both know it's not fair to them, but there is nothing we can do about it, it's just so right. We know that we cannot hide this forever, I mean they are already getting suspicious since this is becoming quite frequent in the past two weeks. We have tried so many times to end this, this _thing_ whatever it is between us. No matter how many times we have tried we always find ourselves drawn back to each other.

Story # 13 is based true story, except no one was drunk.. the husband was driving the car and the wife was sitting in between her kids in the back seat without her belt on… The accident was not their fault, the semi hit the corner of their back bumper as he went to pass them and they started spinning the wife went through the back windshield and got run over by another 18 wheeler…. It happened a few miles from my home on the main interstate less than a month ago.. neither truck stopped…. Please wear your seatbelts.

…..

Okay so how was it? :] Tell me which ones were your faves.. and if you want me to continue any of them….. I think I might write a story for 47.. but tell me what you think :D

R&R please! ^^


End file.
